Twilight poems
by iluvblack123
Summary: a couple peoms/one shots about the cullens and bella, mostly edward and bella themed.
1. Forever

forever forever you said youd stay, never going away,  
but you left,  
and my heart went with you, my heart is torn in two,  
from the pain of your leaving,  
if im lucky, soon eternal darkness will consume me,  
and my struggles to stay whole will be over, you wont be there in heaven but youll be there in hell,  
because of what you did to me,  
does it ring a bell?  
you left me broken and bleeding, never returning, making me suicidal,  
never saying why you left, my soul is ripped in two,  
because i lost you,  
do you feel the same? or did you never love me?  
all these questions stay unanswered,  
forever; 


	2. A Night to Remember

A Night to Remember a/n this is a poem about before the volturi arrived in breaking dawn...  
disclaimer: all charachters belong to stephanie meyers...not me...*sob*

how many times had i wished that i was a vampire before my wedding, but they all said no that they wouldnt do that until Edward married me, now they know i was right to worry,  
now i had a dauter and she was in trouble, all because of me,now we all have to worry if were going to see eachother again after the fight,  
so we train and hunt to build up our strength, all because of me not being a vampire earlier, now were getting ready to fight to the death to protect Renesmee, and my family, from the monsters who want to rip our family apart...

a/n sorry for how bad it was im not good at this kind of thing,so reveiw if you want me to keep writing this or post bellas revenge once i type it up...  
oh and did you like the invisible authors note on forever? i know i did! 


	3. Edward

Edward a/n this is a poem about what bella likes in Edward..set in twilight before they officially meet...  
disclaimer: i dont own twilight or any of the charaachters...*sob*

When i saw him for the first time i was in aw at his beauty,  
his bronze hair, his gold eyes,  
everything made me sad because i knew he'd never go out with someone as ugly as me, and he seemed other worldly, like an angel, from heaven, or some beautiful creature, im at a loss for words at the sight of him, and i know he must hate me,  
because he's leaning away from me, like i'm some kind of monster, or something...

a/n i know i know bella's a little ooc here but i'm not good at capturing people's identity, i guess you could call it... please reveiw on my poems im new at this so please don't be too mean...*passes out cyber cookies* please reveiw... 


	4. Choices

a/n This is about Bella's feelings on chosing Jacob or Edward in Eclipse.

Choices Who to chose?  
The one i can be with forever that left me?  
Or the one that stiched me back up?  
The one that will make me immortal?  
Or the one that will love me until we both die?  
The one who would never hurt me?  
Or the one that tries not to?  
The one that almost died because of my mistake?  
Or the one that saved me from that mistake?  
So many choices, so little time...

A/n Who do you think Bella's gonna pick?  
pm me to see who i would always pair her with if you wanna know...  
please reveiw and you'll get a kiss from Jacob, or if your a guy Leah!  
Jacob and Leah:NO!  
Me:don't make me get Mr Zap...  
Jacob and Leah:Fine...review and you'll get a kiss from one of us!  
Leah:Unless you smell like a vampire...  
Me:Mr Zaaap...  
Leah:ok...

please reveiw!


	5. Authors note

Authors note...sorry!  
Hey peoples...im sorry for not updating in a while...  
ive had so much to do in school and stuff like that...  
ill be updating asap with ma tight schedule...  
ima be posting a new story about demitri when he was a human...  
plz read when i post it...  
its called bye simple...  
so...yeah...between studying and the crapload of homework ma mean teachers give...  
ill be updating less...  
*hides* now dont go gettin your pitchforks peoples!  
it aint ma fault we have mean teachers who give us a crapload of homework...  
well...speakin of homework...i gots to go do mine...  
DX if i dont update soon...  
ive probably been buried by ma homework...  
its possible...trust me...


	6. 2012

a/n: sorry ive been off for a while...im gonna upload a poem that is not related to twilight for the most part,but if you think about it, it sounds like jacobs thoughts when he is imprinted to nessie about bella.

2012 I loved you once,  
but now no more,  
I live in a day and age,  
where everything is constantly changing,  
confusing the unconfusable,  
baffleing the unbaffled,  
hurting the strong, yet loving the weak,  
so now,  
how do you stay meek?  
Many die while you sleep,  
so why should your fate differ?  
dont be shy,  
try to fly; I live life to the fullest,  
so why shouldnt you?  
It should be round the clock parties,  
we should act as if its 2012...

a/n: im not completely sure i was even awake when i wrote this...lol but anyways think deeply into the meaning of this,  
take it into consideration. 


End file.
